ptu_kymorafandomcom-20200215-history
2: Enter, Myka!
This is the second session of the tabletop. This session is the first to have all four players. This is also the first session where Ollie decides to call Ryhoki 'Honey.' Summary Melanie anwsers the door and allows Ryhoki, Petra, and Ollie inside. There, the three meet Myka, Melanie's sister. Ryhoki talks Myka into joining them, as Myka's attempts to find a job so far had been a bust. Once that's settled, Ryhoki asks if they can stay for the night, especially considering how Petra had become strangely aloof once night fell. They also plan to go to the store so that Myka can pick up some items, and plan to meet at the park once they had. The four all sleep rather well. The next morning, Ryhoki heads out to the mall to gather the items that Myka requested. Meanwhile, Ollie and Petra accompany Myka to the ECEA, so she can sign up and join their group. When the two groups are finished with their tasks, they meet up at the park's fountain, and head out to the farm without any issues. They decide to meet with the owner, first. The owner complains that beedrill are bothering his pokemon, particularly upsetting Jezebelle, his prized Vespiquen. Seeing to take care of the beedrill quickly, the four enter the forest, where they soon encounter weedle and kakuna. Ryhoki, as instuctioned by Petra, tries to distract the Kakuna with Khis, and later on, a jar of honey that Petra had. The plan, while flawed, works rather well, and the four get pass the first wall of Kakuna. Full Log Narrator: Previously on Pokemon Tabletop United: Our heroes met in a meeting room, as people do. They discussed jobs with some guy named Paul, and picked to go fight some Beedrill. But, disgruntled at Paul's willingness to let the Beedrill just die, our heroes stocked up on pokeballs, as they had a different fate in mind. Our heroes also got themselves some weapons at the weapon store, which was run by an eccentric old man. As the sun began to set, Ryhoki suggested that our heroes go crash at his friend Melanie's place. They knocked on the door... but what did they find? Find out, this episode!! Narrator: So, you knock on the door, and a lady in her early 20's opens the door."Ah, Ryhoki, welcome back! I see you made some friends?" Ryhoki smiles a nods, "Indeed! Mel, this is Ollie." he says pointing, "And this is Petra." he indicates her as well. "Ollie and Petra, this is Mel. Do you still go by Mel?" Narrator: "Yeah. It's pretty convenient." She smiles at each of you, "Nice to meet you. Why don't you come in? Myka and I were just about to have dinner. Luckily I happened to make a bit too much for just us!" Ryhoki smiles and thanks her as he steps inside. Petra: Petra quietly follows inside! Ollie smiles and bows at Melanie, "Thank you." Ollie then goes inside and follows the others. Narrator: Melanie leads y'all inside, to the kitchen. She has a somewhat small apartment, but it has the necessities. It's a bit cramped with all of you sitting in her kitchen. There is another girl already sitting at the kitchen table. Myka '''shyly says "...Hello.." '''Petra '''meekly waves back at the girl. '''Narrator: "Ollie, Petra, this is my little sis, Myka." Melanie says. Ollie Smiles and curtsies at Myka, "Hello, Myka." Ryhoki 'waves, "Nice to see you again, Myka. I could barely recognize you without a Christmas sweater and stantler horns." '''Myka '''blushes, muttering, "That was a one time thing..." '''Narrator: '''Melanie laughs, "So, how did the job hunt go?" '''Ryhoki '''looks at his two partners, "I got teamed up with these two for a ... beedrill relocation job from the ECEA, so I think it's gone better than a lot of the nurses that couldn't find their way into pokecenters. How about yourself?" '''Narrator: '"Work at the lab has been as exciting as ever. I get to look at samples all day, trying to see if any of the new technologies Blaire is coming up with are dangerous or not. So it's a lot of the same. But it's an important job, so I'm glad for it." You may make general education checks now if you like. *Ryhoki: 7 *Ollie: 7 *Myka: 11 *Petra: 10 '''Narrator: Blaire Research Co. is a major technological company in Kymora. They are responsible for most of the pokeballs, TM's, etc. in Kymora. The organization that you recieved the brochure from earlier today seems to oppose Blaire. Ryhoki nods thoughtfully. "Ah, great to hear. And what about you Myka? What've you been up to?" Myka '''says, "Well, I just finished school... Haven't been able to find a job I really enjoy." '''Ryhoki '''shrugs, "Maybe you should check out the ECEA. Even if you don't enjoy it, the entry process only takes ... an hour or so, so no big loss." '''Myka asks, "That's what you were doing?" Ryhoki '''nods, "Yes. That's what we'll be doing tomorrow unless I'm mistaken. Beedrill capturing up in some farms." '''Ollie nods and grins, "Yup, catchin the lil' buggers so we can put a big smile on those farmers faces!~" Myka looks interested, replies "That sounds like fun... have a good time..." Myka looks at the ground. Ollie stops smiling, "Ah, whats the matter?" Myka scuffs her feet a bit, saying "Must be fun to go and meet other Pokemon..." Narrator: '''"Well, these are beedrill we're talking about. I hear they have stingers as long as your arm! Sounds terrifying to me." Mel replies. "I think you guys are awfully brave to take a job like this." '''Myka says, "Ugh Mel you're scared of everything. I bet they'd only sting if you provoked them." Ryhoki 'smirks a bit, "Is Mel holding you here hostage? I think you're pretty capable of roaming and looking for pokemon in your free time. Though we were told these beedrill were particularly hostile." '''Myka '''shrugs a bit, "I never thought about leaving," glancing at Mel. '''Narrator: '"It might be good for you to get some fresh air. It's not good for a young girl to be cooped up inside all day." Mel replies. '''Myka says, "Well I'd like to go see what these Beedrill are up to..." and glances at Ryhoki. Ryhoki considers, "I'm not opposed to you tagging along. I don't imagine the ECEA would pay you for it, but if you're just looking for a taste of the job... it sounds like a grand time." He would have looked to Ollie and petra for confirmation, but he was pretty sure petra was barely able to stand and Ollie would be overjoyed to have another female join. Myka says, "Hey it'd be nice to get money too..." Narrator: "You'd probably have to see the ECEA about that. What time are you folks leaving in the morning? Maybe Myka could get up early and sign up." Petra simply nods at what Ryhoki said earlier; she wasn't against her tagging along....? Ryhoki shrugged, "I don't think we'd considered that yet." He leaned in to whisper to Mel. "Petra started getting a little loopy. I think it's past her bed time... I was wondering if we could sleep here for the night." Narrator: '''"Yes, that should be fine. She can stay in my room or Myka's room, and you and Ollie can have the couch." Mel whispers back. '''Petra seems to perk up a little at that. Ryhoki nods and smiles at Mel, "Thank you very much." he says standing back upright. Petra: "uhm.....thank you, yes.." Petra also states, realizing that she hasn't exactly been well, vocal.... Narrator: Mel smiles, "Make sure you all eat up! I'm not a fan of leftovers." she teases. Petra takes a bit and eats? ? ? Ryhoki grins, "Ah, I'd almost forgotten about the meal. What is it you've made?" Narrator: "Homemade Mac 'n Cheese, of course!" Myka suddenly identifies the dish, and digs in with gusto. "Thanks Mel! My favorite." Ryhoki portions himself a scoop, then passes the bowl along. Narrator: "No problem~" Petra: 'Unlike some of the others, Petra eats slowly, but seems to be enjoying the meal. '''Narrator: '"So, Myka, would you mind sharing your room with Petra tonight? Our guests are staying over." '''Myka agrees, "Okay," looking shyly at Petra. Petra barely makes eye contact with the girl. "..erm.......t.thanks.." She's a little calmer than before, but it's clear that she's still a little uneasy. Ryhoki smiles and enjoys his meal. Narrator: After the meal, Melanie clears the table and starts cleaning the dishes, leaving our heroes some time for small-talk, if they want. Ryhoki addresses the table, "So what time do we want to set sail tomorrow?" Petra nervously fidgets in her seat. "Oh right, uhm......probably early, right...?" She looks at Myka. "Especially if she really is going, and doesn't have anything to protect herself...." Myka: "I have this shield", Myka says, "But I want to leave early to get paid." Petra: "Hmm..." She pauses. "Well, we...never were instructed to leave for the farm at a certain time, right..? But, early would be better.." Ryhoki '''nods, "You'll probably want get there shortly after it opens... Do you need to pick anything up from the store before we go to the farms?" '''Myka says, "Well I don't have any pokeballs, I don't know if you do...even if you have some, I'd like to buy some from the store, so we can all catch stuff." Ryhoki: "We have a few, but it wouldn't hurt to have more. I'd be willing to pick you up some if you make up a shopping list." Myka: "What sort of stuff did you guys buy?" Petra: "m-mostly poke balls.....some net balls too....they work good on bugs.." Myka: "Just the basic ones?" Ryhoki: "Yeah, I'm also bringing some medical equipment." Myka: "How many pokeballs did you guys buy?" Petra: '"Hopefully we'll....n-not need that..." Petra laughs, sheepishly. "oh uhm...pokeballs....I got 8 of those...and 3 of the net ones..? So that would be 11 total..?" '''Ollie, '''wearing a stupid smile, says, "I have this many!" holds up 9 fingers '''Ryhoki: '"And I'm bringing 4 and a greatball." '''Myka: "Um, are groomers kits available?" Ryhoki: "I think there were some available, but I don't know how much grooming you want to be doing while taking care of large flying pokemon with stingers." Myka: '"Well Storme likes it. Storme is my Riolu companion..." '''Myka: ' "Um... I'll buy 2 net balls, 2 great balls, 6 basic balls, and a groomer's kit.... for 4400 pokedollars? So I'll have 1,600 left." '''Ryhoki '''shrugs, "If they're in stock I'll pick one up. Uhm, then there is the matter of where to meet up after we've shopped and signed up." '''Myka: "Maybe... in front of the farm?" Petra: "Perhaps..." Petra pauses. Hold on, did they even know where that was? Myka: "I'll follow you guys there..?" Narrator: '''The farm is outside of town. Ollie, Petra, and Ryhoki recieved directions to it while they were in the ECEA headquarters. '''Myka shrugs a little, saying "I'll just follow you.... if you'll let me.." Ryhoki 'sneezes into his elbow, "How about we meet up at the park after, then head off to the farm?" '''Ollie: '"Gazuntite!" '''Petra: Petra simply nods~ Narrator: Having made their plans for the next day, our heroes go to bed. Or so the narrator assumes. Narrator: '''Melanie shows Ryhoki and Ollie to her living room, which has a couch and a coffee table. She gets some sleeping bags out of her closet, one for each of the guests. How else you sleep exactly is up to y'all. '''Petra heads to bathroom, changes into pjs, runnnnnnnnnnnns upstairs super fast!!!, and sets up her sleeping bag in the exact opposite spot of where Myka's bed is. ANd sleeps. zzzzzzzzzzz Myka quietly gets ready for bed and goes to sleep in her bed, careful not to disturb Petra. Ryhoki takes changes in the bathroom after petra, then sets up the bag he was given on the floor of the living room. Ollie '''sticks the sleeping bag over his head "Oooh~ I am a ghost~" '''Ryhoki '''rolls eyes and sets his glasses on the coffee table as he unzips the bag. '''Ollie '''stagers in the sleeping bag twards the general direction of Ryhoki, "Oooh~" then falls to the fllor. ollie go to bed -.- '''Ollie falls asleep just like that. Ryhoki zips up as well and goes to sleep, not sure if ollie is sleeping or knocked out. Narrator is amused. Narrator: Our heroes wake up bright and early the next morning~ What do you do? Petra '''wakes up and immediately heads off to the bathroom to get dressed and stuff. '''Ryhoki rolls up the sleeping bag and puts it away. He puts his glasses on and brushes teeth and changes into normal cloths when the bathroom is available. Ollie '''begins rolling in sleeping bag trying to find his way out of it. '''Myka heads to the bathroom after Ryhoki is finished, and gets dressed, ready for adventure. Narrator: Melanie is eating breakfast at the table. Ollie eventually flails out of the sleeping bag, his hair scattered everywhere "What year is it?" Ryhoki stretches and leaves Ollie to his confusion as he joins Melanie. Myka sits with Mel at the table. Petra: Once Petra is done, she sits down at the table, waiting for the others..? She also giggles at Ollie, if she can see him from her seat! Narrator: "Make sure you're careful out there today~" Mel says. Ollie blinks out of his confusion, fixes his hair to slightly less messy and wanders to the table, "Careful? of course we'll be careful." Purposely stumbles then smirks at Mel. Ryhoki nods and cleans his glasses, "If we can make it out the door in one piece." he says, trying to not seem too amused by Ollie's antics. Petra '''simply giggles again, and then looks at the group, wondering if they're ready to head out or not. '''Narrator: "Well, you guys are welcome to crash here whenever. But if you're going to come here often, I'd appreciate it if you'd chip in a little for food." Mel states casually. She glances at her watch, then stands up from the table, "Well, I gotta get to work! Myka, make sure you lock the door on your way out!" She grabs a bag and rushes out the door. Ryhoki '''calls out, "Bye Mel, Thanks a bunch!" before she's gone. '''Myka waits near the door for everyone to be gone. Ryhoki gets up, "So I'm not sure if they ECEA would need one of us to go with Myka, so at least one of you should join her." he says looked to Ollie and Petra, "I can shop on my own though, so aside from that it's up to you two where you go this morning." Myka: "Ollie, shall we?" Ollie looks at Myka with a Smile, "Well I'm up for going with ya!" he then looks to Petra, "Will you be joining us Little Miss?" Myka '''watches as Petra joins the group, quiet as usual. '''Ryhoki opens the door and head off to the mall. Myka waits until Ollie and Petra go outside, so she can lock the door. Ollie '''Points Dramatically, "Onward to the ECEA!" '''Myka follows Ollie with some hesitation... Narrator: Alright. Ryhoki reaches the mall. The mall has many shops, including a pet store, several clothing stores, a gadget store, a toy store, and an expedition store. And a pharmacy. And the jailbreaker store Ryhoki '''checks the pet store for the groomer's kit first. '''Narrator: There is indeed a groomer's kit at the pet store. There's also some cute pokemon for sale. Ryhoki purchases the kit, but is spending Myka's money so he promptly goes off to the jailbreaker store without too much interest in the pokemon for sale. Narrator: Meanwhile, Ollie, Petra, and Myka reach the ECEA building. It looks like one of the reception desks is open. Myka walks up to the reception desk, saying "Hello, I'd like to inquire about work." Narrator: '''"Ah, so you're signing up for your first job? Can I see your ID please?" '''Myka hands over an ID card. Narrator: She looks at it, and is typing things into the computer for several minutes. She explains that she needs to do a background check, and enter you into the system. "Alright, everything checks out. Do you have a team ready to join, or should I sign you up for a new one?" Myka: '''"I'd like to join these two and Rhyoki." '''Ollie waves like a dork Narrator: '"Alright, what are their names? '''Myka: '"Ollie and Petra." '''Narrator: "Any last names?" Ollie 'still waving like a dork '''Myka: '"Ollie, what's your last name?" '''Ollie: "hmm? Ah, tis Walken! Oliver Walken.~" Narrator: She types at the computer, and clicks a bit, "Alright, you're all set. Your team informed you of their current job, yes?" Myka nods emphatically. Narrator: "Ok, you should be all set then. Good luck!" Myka '''waits for something to happen. '''Narrator: The lady at the desk looks between your group and the group waiting behind you expectantly. Ollie waves like a dork Myka: '''"We should... go find Ryhoki.." '''Ollie finally stops waving like a dork "Alrighty then, shall we go off to the park? That is where we are meeting Ryhoki right?" Petra: "I...think we are..." Petra states, quietly. Myka: "Think so" Ollie: "Awesome! To the Park then!" Ollie says with a grin. Narrator: Upon invoking the magic words, our heroes find their way to the park. Ryhoki waves was he sees them approach. Ollie waves like a dork Myka '''greets Ryhoki with a smile. "Got my stuff?" '''Ryhoki jogs up to them and fishes through his bag, hands over Myka's kit and pokeballs. Myka: "Thanks!" Petra: As petra watches them exchange items, she looks about the area. "So with that.." She says, turning her attention back the group, "..we're all set, right..?" Ryhoki tries to think of anything they may have forgotten, "I believe so." he says and begins walking towards the farm. Petra follows~! (TO THE BEEDRILLL) Ollie whistles, "Alrighty then~" and walks off with the others Narrator: Our heroes make their way out of the city, towards the aformentioned farm. Along the way, they see many spearow in the trees and in the air. Most of Kymora's residents feel that these bird pokemon are pests, referring to them as "rats with wings." Ryhoki '''makes no effort to bother them. '''Narrator: After some time, they reach the farm in question. It features a large, white, wooden structure that can only be described as a giant, artificial, beehive. It also features a small farmhouse. What do you do? Ryhoki '''sends out his magnemite, not sure where the beedrill are but wanting to be protected if they suddenly show up. '''Ollie whistles at the amazement of how large the structure it Myka calls to Storme to make sure she is ready. Petra: Petra looks around for the people who they need to talk to, but doesn't make much effort to approach them first. She also takes the time to send out Tassel, as everyone else seemed to be letting out their pokemon. Ollie sends out Levi to join the party. Khis cheerfully bounces up and down in the air, flapping its magnets. It seems happy to see Ryhoki. Ryhoki smiles and pats his pokemon. Myka pats Storme on the head as she bounds next to her. Ollie shakes his hips back and forth wagging his fluffy tail to play with Levi, "So~ where are the buggers at?" Tassel snuggles up to Petra. Levi jumps at the fluffy tail, trying to catch it. Storme rubs her head into Myka's palm. Narrator: As everyone lets out their pokemon, a large, middle-aged man walks over to your group. " 'scuse me! Are you the exterminators I sent for?" Ryhoki 'nods, not wanting to get into semantics. "Where are the beedrill?" '''Narrator: '"They usually hang out in the woods over there. Makes it easy for 'em to watch over their young. I swear they've been up to something weird around here though." 'Petra: '"weird..?" Petra questions, curious. "What sort of weird?" 'Narrator: '"Well, y'see, my Jezebelle has been mighty upset for the past few days. She usually gets antsy when those beedrill come knocking, but I ain't never seen her this upset. An' she usually gets over it once we scare 'em off. Not this time." '''Petra: "Oh dear, poor thing...what is Jezebelle, if it's ok to ask?" Narrator: '''"Why, she's my pride and joy, Vespiquen, queen of the hive!" He gestures to the large hive structure. '''Petra nods at that. "hmmm....I see...I think that's all I have to ask..we'll check those bugs out..!" Petra: '''(can get any further information on why she's more upset than usual using the information I have? ) *Petra: 11 uses her background in bug pokemon to understand the situation better. '''Narrator: "Lemme know if there's anything else I can do to help you folks." Ryhoki '''nods and heads towards the woods '''Petra '''follows along, a little eager to see the bugs. '''Ollie '''follows while swinging his hips for Levi's amusment. Ooc Intermission~ '''Narrator: You are walking through the forest. Sponge: at all the trees! Levi: "Look at all the big-ass trees" was a shorter intermission than I thought Full Log, Part 2 Ollie puts hands behind his head and looks up at all the trees, "So where do ya think the beedrill are at?" Petra: "I'm not....quite sure...but we better keep our guard up." She decides to take her shield out just in case. Narrator: There are many spearow about, squawking. Make some perception checks? *Ryhoki: 11 *Petra: 13 Petra: Looking about, Petra makes a small 'oooh..!" Before turning towards the group. I think we might want to head to the right," She tells them, pointing in that direction. Ollie: "To the right it is~" Ryhoki '''goes with her instruction, walking fairly cautiously, making sure to look up from time to time. '''Narrator: As you continue, the trees are more tightly packed. Eventually you are forced to walk somewhat close to the caterpillar-like pokemon, and they start shooting some silk-like thread at you. Petra: I pitifully try to raise my shield in defense? Myka readies shield. Narrator: '''The strings are harmless, but sticky. Lose 1 speed combat stage. '''Ryhoki pulls out his knife to see if he can cut it off of himself. Narrator: '''You can continue trying to cut the string off, but it's so sticky that it'll likely just gunk up your knife instead. '''Ryhoki '''puts the knife back in his pocket after he sees how hard it is to cut. '''Narrator: '''Up ahead, the path seems to be blocked by large, yellow, stationary pokemon that are hanging from the trees. '''Petra: "my, my..they sure do have a defense system, don't they.." Petra looks over at the 'guards', and then back at the group. "what do you suggest we do...?" Myka: (Can I roll Pokemon Edu to try and gain further info?) *Myka: 11 seems to have learned something about the bugs. Myka: '''"So uh, what should we do?" '''Ryhoki '''steps behind his magnemite, hoping his pokemon would be more intimating than he was. '''Myka: "Hey maybe we could catch one." Khis '''flaps its magnets at the pokemon, playfully. '''Ollie looks up at the pokemon. "Oh my...hmmm...we could poke e'm with a stick and knock e'm down...or catching one could work too~" Petra: '''"Perhaps we could...." She sighs. "A shame we couldn't just talk to them...." '''Myka: "Should we... fight them?" Myka waits for Ollie to wave like a dork. Ryhoki shrugs, "I mean they haven't done anything to harm us... Though with all these guys around, the beedrill problem won't really be too resolved." Ollie Waves at the kakuna, "Hello, could you guys stop hangin round here and maybe go somewhere else please?" Narrator: '''The pokemon stare at you. '''Myka tries to talk to the Kakuna Narrator: '''What do you say? *Myka: 15 '''Myka: "Um... 15?" Myka: I try to charm them into moving aside. Narrator: The pokemon seem to shift a little bit, and as if in understanding, 12 more Kakuna drop down from the trees. Ollie jumps in surprise when more fall, "Oh goodness, looks like its a party now!" Myka: "No, I think they're friendly." Petra: '''"eeeep, there's so m-many..." '''Myka: "Well, it'd be nice to know why they're here. Petra, any thoughts?" Petra: (I'm gonna roll pokemon eduuu) *Petra: 16 gets some facts about Weedle and Kakuna. Petra: '''"Well, I think it's a little strange, now that I think of it, that they want to block a path like this....and I'd...be careful. These pokemon being near...means that beedrill might be close, too." She waves her shield a little, to prove a point. '''Myka: "but do you know why they're here?" Ryhoki '''nods, though he is not quite sure what to do at this point, but instructs Khis to approach the wall of kakuna slowly '''Khis twirls around a little and hovers its way silently towards them, thinking they looked like they needed hugs Narrator: When Khis gets closer to them, the Kakuna start shooting little darts at it. They tink off harmlessly, and Khis doesn't even notice. Ryhoki gets a bit of a start seeing the barrage fly at his pokemon, but is glad to see it's alright. Khis floats up to the one in the middle of the little path and pats it on the head with its magnet Narrator: The pokemon still don't move, though they seem to be shooting at Khis faster now. Ollie chuckles in amusement at Khis's antics Ryhoki '''worries more but isn't sure to what ends they would shoot at Khis if it were to fly back. '''Khis tries to nestle its way inbetween some of the kakunas' line and pat their backs Narrator: Realizing that their other tactic was not working, the pokemon start spewing sticky string at Khis. It loses another speed combat stage. Petra: "here? I'd assume that they're here due to the beedrill being here...they're like lil gaurds, except I'm not too sure what in peculiar they are gaurding.." Ollie '''still chucking at Khis, "So if we get past these guys we can get the the big buggers?" '''Khis stickly hugs a kakuna, then tries to fly back to Ryhoki Narrator: Once Khis is a couple meters away, they stop shooting at it. Khis sits on the ground and sticks his magnets up to do his best impression of a cactus, seeing as several of the stingers have gotten stuck in the string. Petra takes note of that. She also chuckles that the 'Khis Kactus.' "..why don't we use Khis to lure them away..?" She suggests. Myka: "Sounds like as good a plan as any! Like a distraction, if you're okay with that Ryhoki" Ryhoki 'signs relieved, " think it sounds fine, but we can't assume they only focus on one thing at a time..." '''Petra: '"Well in that case..." She says, pulling out a small item.."this might also come in handy. Ryhoki, do yo want to be distraction force number two?" '''Ryhoki: "I suppose. What are you all going to be doing?" Petra: '''She chuckles. "Well, hopppefully we'll get by them. And then make an opening so you can follow us back. After all, it's this item they're going to want, not you. at least...I hope..." She looks at the item worriedly. '''Myka: "Whatcha got there, Petra?" Petra: "Oh, this..? It's a bit of honey that I got back at the store. Works for healing, but even better as bait. Not sure if it'll work on them but, it's worth a shot, right..?" Ryhoki hums, "But are they going to want to attack me to get it? I would think so." Petra: "That's were Khis comes in..! He can work as your guard.." She ponders a bit. "T-then again, as much as I'd hate to admit, it'd be easier for someone with a shield..." Ryhoki: "Well, we're not bound to the weapons we own or anything." Petra: '''And with that said, Petra puts her shield in front of her, ready to hand it off. "Then you're still distraction number 2...?" '''Narrator: As you stand and talk, some of the pokemon seem to be used to you, and retreat back up to higher branches. Ryhoki nods and takes it. Then retrieves his knife and hands it to Petra. Khis wonders if the weedle like his cactus improv. Petra: '''She looks down at the knife, and then back up to Ryhoki. "...t-thank you." She says, looking over at the pokemon, and then handing him the jar of honey. '''Khis turns around and notices the kakuna have thinned out a bit. Ryhoki '''takes a deep breath "Okay, Khis, go back in there and try to not get so much string on you." '''Khis resumes levitating and wobbles, then floats on up along the path. Narrator: The pokemon watch warily. Ryhoki holds back to see if they try to attack Khis at all. Narrator: '''They don't seem to be doing anything for now, but they seem tense. '''Khis levitates to nearly under the kakuna and holds magnets in a hug offering position. Narrator: The kakuna start spraying Khis with sticky string. Lose another speed combat stage. Ryhoki '''sighs and begins creeping up behind the shieldon shield, off to the side of the wall. He tries to leave as little of a target as possible '''Ollie '''waves at Ryhoki and says with a smile in his voice, "Good luck Honey~" '''Narrator: '''The Kakuna seem busy trying to coat Khis in silk. Though a few are keeping an eye on you. '''Khis tries to follow instructions to not get coated, begins flying semi erratically to dodge some of the string Narrator: That seems to buy it a little time, but with the amount of Kakuna the strings of silk cover overlapping areas Ryhoki '''holds the honey above the shield ever so slightly to see if it gets their attention '''Narrator: '''The kakuna don't seem to notice. The jar is closed. '''Ryhoki backs up a bit to open the jar so that he can keep the shield up without a problem. Narrator: A couple of them seem to notice, but they are more occupied with covering Khis in string. Speaking of which, by now it loses another combat stage. Ryhoki: "Alright guys. You might consider taking in your pokemon so they don't get stung too. Annnnd go!" he says getting as close as he can with still being able to keep the shield between him and most of the kakuna. Petra: '''"ah?! ok!" She returns tassel, and thinks over the direction she wants to head in. '''Ollie: "Whatever you say Honey~" oliver says returning Levi Petra: Not sure if the pokemon have reacted yet, she decides to take a backroute, rather than head on. Ollie looks around wondering which way Petra went. Myka follows Petra away from Ryhoki and the Kakuna's attention. Ollie follows behind Myka. Narrator: '''Do you guys want to use the map or? '''Ryhoki '''continues trying to draw attention '''Narrator: Khis loses a speed combat stage again. It seems like it is having trouble moving with this level of thread. The Kakuna are keeping an eye on Ryhoki, but not attacking him at that range. Ollie: "So where are we going Little Miss?" Ryhoki '''tells his magnemite to fall back a bit '''Narrator: The string doesn't reach that far. Petra: '''"hopefully trying to get in. If Ryhoki's able to get at least some of them following him, there won't be many guarding the entrance....we still have to be ready, though..." she grips the knife tightly, gulping. '''Ollie grins and pets Petra's head as he walks past, "So this way then?" Ryhoki '''looks at his poor coated magnemite, wondering if Myka's grooming kit had something for such messes as he and khis moved about slowly a small distance infront of the kakuna. '''Narrator: The kakuna seem interested in the Honey, now that they can smell it, but seem unwilling to move from the trees. Myka: "I dunno, brushes would get stuck." Petra: "yes..!" She says, walking slowly. "Have they moved..?" Ryhoki continues moving around near the kakuna as attention grabbingly as possible. Narrator: The kakuna are watching carefully. Ryhoki: do a survival check >3> *Ryhoki: 10 (Ryhoki knows how honey can be used to distract the pokemon!) Khis dances slowly about the edge of their stringshot range! Ollie carefully moves out from behind the trees Narrator: stealth check? *Ollie: 13 The kakuna don't notice you. Petra slowly moves forward, but still is bit hesitant..? Ryhoki '''thinks it's about time to lob the jar, he moves a bit to the right and attempts to get it between the rightmost kakunas. '''Narrator: The one on the left just looks at it, but the one on the right lowers itself to the ground, trying to eat it. It looks somewhat like a waterbird without limbs Myka walks over (sneaks if necessary) to stand between Petra and Ollie. Narrator: '''The one on that edge is sufficiently distracted. Storme continues to follow you. '''Myka: "Here Storme!" Myka whispers. Myka then pets Storme affectionately on the head. Storme seems pleased. Ollie hesitantly looks at both paths and back behind him, moving his hand pointing to each path, in a hushed voice, "Which way?" Narrator: '''of you sneaking about may wish to make perception checks~ *Petra: 10 *Myka: 10 The two of them seem to sneak by alright. '''Petra: '''holds her knife close. Ah, dear. "..n....not sure..." She whispers back.."but be careful.." '''Khis is having a lot of trouble moving around with all this magical magnetic interference string. It moved closer to the center of the wall. Ollie puts his hand over his eyes and slowly drags it down the length of his face and sighs, then whispers to himself, "At least it is a beautiful day today" then carefully walks to the left path. ' Petra '''follows, too......? '''Narrator': check? *Ollie: 15 *Petra: 8 They both seem to go by unnoticed. Narrator: That kakuna is still trying to eat the honey. But it doesn't seem to have any orifices to eat it with. Ryhoki continues to keep attention on his general area, but thinks he's going to need to follow the others soon enough. Khis sees a kakuna looking really quite aggitated and can't help but go up and hug it Narrator: The Kakuna use string shot back. Khis loses another combat stage in speed. Ollie '''continues to move through the clearing, looking around unsure what to expect. '''Petra continues to follow. Narrator: Stealth check? *Petra: 10 Narrator: Alright, you're good. Ryhoki begins moving off to the path the others have taken. Myka '''follows the path as well. '''Myka: '''stealth check? *Myka: 3 '''Narrator: As you pass under the trees, some poison stingers rain down *AC: 4 Narrator: 17 physical poison damage. Storme follows without attracting attention. Khis is very happy to see the kakuna less grumpy. It hugs and levitates up and down with the kakuna loosely held by its magnet limbs Ollie looks left and right again pondering which way to go Narrator: '''The Kakuna switch back to poison stings, which is not very effective. The Kakuna sort of goes up and down with it. Maybe a little bit. But not really of its own volition. '''Ollie looks left and right sighs and looks behind him, "Has Honey come home yet?" Smirking looking to see if he can spot Ryhoki then takes a step forward. Narrator: At that point, it has given up on eating the honey, but goes back up into the trees. Ryhoki: '''Rolling Stealth? *Ryhoki: 7 '''Narrator: Poison stingers rain down from two of the trees. *11 *8 Narrator: '''Both seem to hit. First hit is 16 physical poison damage. The shield gives you 10 damage reduction since you readied it. The second hit is 19 physical poison damage. '''Narrator: You guys get through the kakuna into a clearing. It seems to be ringed by a large amount of Kakuna. Make some perception checks~ *Ryhoki: 12 *Petra: 7 *Myka: 7 Narrator: '''For the rest of you, the kakuna are somewhat denser on the other side of the clearing. There are also some weedle here, though not many. It's a small enough gathering that you don't think you'll need to get through them. Just before we go, some spearow come and start trying to make a meal out of some Kakuna. '''Narrator: Oh, all pokemon that were returned have their combat stages reset, and you all gain 3 trainer experience. Category:Logs